intelonian_chroniclesfandomcom-20200215-history
Bogwing Flu
"This is our worst outbreak of the Bogwing Flu in forever... We need to quarantine the moon at this rate..." -A doctor's description of the intensity of the Bogwing Flu The Bogwing Flu also known as the 'Meridum Plague '''or the '''Green Plague '''is a dangerous and contagious disease that is caught from a Bogwing, it is treatable, but it is dangerous. It is a common disease among the lower classes in the Capital City. Most people will just consider it a Flu itself or a common cold. The Bogwing Flu originated at first when Intelonians brought Bogwings to the moon of Meridum, as pets, at first the bogwings weren't accustomed to the sudden change of environment and climate change. Since Meridum is much colder and drier than Tretris, the bogwings accustomed to the warm, and dank humidity of Tretris' began to evolve, in the process they began to get sick. Which was later considered on how Bogwings changed their skins and later proved on how they evolved. When an Intelonian inspected one of these he became infected with the sickness. At first he began to show symptoms of the Flu, occasional stuffed throat, horrible coughs. However it began to progress further when it later shown to be contagious. Just a simple cough from the person and it was able to spread. Soon the Intelonian Colony on Meridum became sick with the disease. The Royals of the Colony at the time isolated themselves while they waited for the disease to die off. Which worked and the survivors that developed an immunity helped develop a vaccine for the flu. It was during the study by the Tretstonian Intelonians they figured out that the flu can also be caught even in death... When doctors examined corpses from those that died of the flu which they called the "Meridum Plague" they figured out it has stages, first the Flu stage, before what looked like green measles all over the victim's body, before finally coughing up blood before death. However they realized that when they examined the corpses they also exposed themselves to the new disease. However the disease later died off when the bacteria that caused it couldn't adapt to the warmer temperatures of Tretris. '''Symptoms ' Usual exposure to the Bogwing Flu is getting close to a Bogwing Nest and the creature attacking, usually the spit getting into the blood through scrapes, cuts and or some cases through oral cases. When in the bloodstream the disease the bogwing usually carries around attacks white blood cells, destroying any form of immunity the body or host has, Since it's mostly common in the lower levels of the Capital City where temperatures are colder and drier much like on Meridum, this allows the bacteria to thrive. Upon expose to the bacteria that Bogwing Flu, the spot where the infection starts in cases where the scrape or cuts are begin to bubble up and scab over in a green puss, much like exposure to a fungus. If the sore isn't lacerated in time it begins to spread out through the veins of the host, during this it begins to attack the blood cells of the host, turning the infected spots into blue green splotches. If not treated at this state, the Flu begins to attack the respiratory system by clogging up the lungs with either infected blood or closing up the bronchioles. Immediately the host begins to suffer the flu-like conditions at this rate. If not treated now the host begins to suffer from hacking up blood everywhere before finally "drowning" in their blood as by now their lungs would've filled up with blood. Category:Disaster Category:Republic Category:Galactic Era